Newcomer in Town
by Cyane2000
Summary: Erza moves in town. Lucy meets her and befriends her, on one condition: she can't fall in love with Erza. WHy not? And what happens when she does? ErLu
1. Chapter 1

**A newcomer in Town**

**So, guys, this is my first fanfic. I guess you could say this is complete, but you'll notice a loose end, so I'm going to write part two soon. It'll not end happy, because this is based on a tragic book. I wrote this all in one go and even made this account just to post it XD.**

**I'd really like some supportive criticism to improve my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Warning: OOCness, Yuri.**

When I was seventeen, I met Erza. My life changed the day I met her. Before then, I'd never thought I'd meet someone like her, no, that someone like her existed.

I love her.

No more is needed to be said. No ten-pages explanation of how deep and true my love is, because if you've read this, you'll know.

You'll know what she and I went through. You'll understand perfectly why I love her. Why she changed my life.

Be careful when you read this, because if you don't watch out, it'll change your life. I know it did mine.

I'll tell you a little about myself. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia. My mother passed away at birth, my father distanced himself from me, moved to the capital of Fiore Kingdom to meddle in politics and business.

I didn't care. He'd never cared about me and I'd only see him once a month or less. He left me under the care of a bunch of crazy people, if you'd ask me. They all insist on Latin names and have very outstanding personalities.

Needless to say they did not have me in the hand. I grew up as an irresponsible girl, but it wasn't as bad as you might think. I mean, I knew about boundaries and rules. It's like me and my friends followed the unspoken rule in every village with a gang ever: Never Go Full Retard.

Because I broke that rule, I met Erza.

She was nineteen, two years older than me, but already looked ten times more adult and mature. While I was kind of ordinary with blonde hair and brown eyes, Erza stood out like blinding sunlight next to poor-lit candles. I literally said that once to poor Natsu. "You're a bright candle, Natsu, but Erza is the sunrise."

Her scarlet-coloured hair reminded me of a sunrise I once saw, too. It was very rare and I'll never forget it, but it has the exact same tint as her locks.

To add up, if you'd look into her eyes, you could see so much… I don't have words for it. Me, who loved to read books when my friends were not around, didn't have words for the emotions she could excite by a simple look.

Maybe you think I'm busy with that ten-pages paper of my love, but I'm not. I'm simply describing her, simplifying it, because if you'd look at her in real life, through my eyes…

Of course, I didn't look at it that way from the beginning. Our meeting was very different from what you'd actually think. It was simple, ordinary and a fleeting moment. I think that we had a moment when our gaze crossed each other for the first time, and if it wasn't for my friends or my ignorance at the time, I would've fallen the very second I cast eyes upon her.

Ironically enough, it was later due to my friends that I got closer to her, although yet again not in the manner one would expect. But back to the beginning.

We met on her way to the convenient store, on the end of the summer. I was, as usual, I have to admit to my shame, hanging on the main square in Magnolia, my hometown. It wasn't a really small town, but everybody knew each other and everybody was related to somebody in that town. It was isolated, too. We had little contact with the outside world and even cell phones were quite rare. Kids like me often hung out on that square or in the pool and talked or did some mischief out of pure boredom.

That being said, you understand why Erza stood out the minute she walked curious and a little lost towards us. Immediately, we recognized her as an 'outsider'.

While the others weren't really paying attention that moment, I did.

She looked at me with the most friendly of smiles, and I smiled back, friendly too. I noticed she was a little lost and wanted to get up and ask if she needed anything, but my social status and friends prevented that.

Before she was halfway, I knew she'd be mocked with by my friends. Before the rest of the group saw her, I knew she couldn't care less and only minded her own business.

It wasn't that she was weird or anything. She just had something over her, I didn't know what, but to my friends and I, always bored and looking for a new victim, it seemed like she was the perfect target.

So as soon as Gray Fullbuster, a dark-haired boy pointed at her, we all walked intimidating to her. Or at least we thought it'd be intimidating.

Erza turned around when she noticed us and still smiled. I know now that she wouldn't be impressed by anyone; she could easily handle us and would never suspect something like that.

"Hey, beautiful. Want to hang out with us?" Gray asked playful. He was careful, wanted to test what kind of person he was dealing with.

Erza didn't change her expression. "No, thanks. Maybe later. But could you tell me where the convenience store is. I had to buy some stuff for my grandfather, but I have no clue where the shop is." She smiled shyly and strangely embarrassed. It looked adorable.

Gray was insulted. "But I insist. Are you new here?"

I blinked curious. What was he planning? It was obvious she just moved in.

"Yes, I just moved in with my grandfather. My name is Erza Scarlet."

"Can I say you're beautiful? Because you are. Would you go on a date with me?" then I understood. She was beautiful, and maybe if she'd said yes, she wouldn't have been mocked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to date you. Nothing personal." She said. Boom. That was it.

"Why not?" Gray asked. His lost chance to hook up with her now turned into dangerous territory for becoming a victim.

"I don't date boys." She said. Hastily, she added: "Or girls, for that matter. I just don't date."

"But you are gay?" I asked. As if I needed to make it worse, but I wanted to know.

She bit her lip, then proudly lifted her chin. "Yes, I am."

Gray, at the time immature and unaccepting as *****, made a very homophobic joke that I will not repeat here.

Needless to say, this crossed the line for me.

"Stop it, Gray. You're not even funny." I said annoyed. He just continued his lousy humor, now directed at me.

"Are you gay or what? Well, that sets things straight between you and Natsu." He narrowed his eyes. "Pun intended."

I sighed. Meanwhile, Lisanna arrived. Erza started to ignore our fight and asked her where the store was. Lisanna, one of the good kids (her brother was a cop, so we knew better than to hang out with her) ran away to, as I discovered too late, get said brother. Despite his ridiculous name, Elfman, he was the strongest man I'd ever seen.

Natsu jumped forward insulted. He was my boyfriend, to Gray's jealousy.

"Are you a lesbian?" he asked in his stupidity.

Gray and the others started to laugh hard.

I sighed. "NO, I AM NOT."

He managed to ignore me as so often happened lately. I'd once been in love with him, I think. That was definitely over.

"I knew it! I just knew it. You never liked me, did you? Just used me to anger Gray and take my position as leader. That's it. We're over."

Disbelievingly, I took one step forward. Then I punched him with all my force. I was so angry with him and Gray, so I punched Gray, who was obviously the one behind all this, too. They both lied down, but to my utter horror, Elfman Strauss, sister of Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss, saw everything.

"Come with me, young lady." He said sternly, but let the others go on request of Lisanna, who had a crush on Natsu.

I was in deep trouble.

The drive to the police station was quit and uncomfortable, but to my surprise, five of my – I don't even know how to call them except for weirdos –were already sitting and talking with the chief of police.

"We understand. What punishment do you suggest for Lucy-chan?" Loki, a golden-haired man with sunglasses and the leader of my err… caretakers sat next to me and my four other protectors and supervisors, all just as weird as him.

The policeman, as well as the head of school sat opposite of us, saying nothing. I could hear them silently wondering where my father was. Then they remembered I was Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the Heartfilia Conzern and richest family of entire Magnolia and far beyond. In fact, I think my father owned half the buildings here.

But as people say, rich man have got buildings. Popular men have got people. My father definitely was not popular, although he even had connections with the very famous royal family, princess Hisui.

"Is it finally punishment time, Princess?" Virgo asked. She always asked this or did some weird dance. I can't believe my father. What did he think, leaving me to take care for this bunch of weirdos?

But this once, I had to admit he was right. But since the punishment system here was messed up, I probably just had to wash cars or something equally non-impressive.

"But I don't know what she hates to do." the policeman mumbled.

"She hates showing me her nice Body." Taurus said, not helping.

"If you don't need a haircut, then I'll be gone -ebi." Cancer said, mysteriously disappearing. The one thing they all had in common is that they could just vanish in thin air.

"Ebi?"

"Don't even ask. Just figure a punishment." Lucy said tired.

"I have an idea, as it were –moshimoshi." Saggitarius reacted.

"Lucy-sama hates to act in play, as it were –moshimoshi."

"Saggitarius! Where did you get that?"

"Moo! Do it! So I can see Lucy-san's nice Body!" Taurus mooed. Is that a word?

"Fine by me. Coincidentally (yes I know, I know) there's going to be a play by Christmas. You can join it." The policeman said, just wanting to get rid of us all.

"Ahh, Lucy-chan is cute when she's upset." Loki fawned.

Lucy sighed again.

"Let's get out of here, you."

September begun, and I learned that the redheaded girl I briefly met was in the same school as I, even though she was two years older. Over the first month, everybody quickly learned that she was kind and caring, helped whenever she could. She seemed like an angel, but many people didn't trust her, either because they were jealous or because she was so closed. She never let anyone get too close to her. Nobody knew why.

I also learned that her grandfather, Makarov Dreyar, had an old feud with my father, Jude Heartfilia. It had to do with some organization or something. Makarov, the one time I encountered him, didn't look all too friendly.

To my discomfort, I discovered that the play was a love story between a homeless boy and a girl who appeared and disappeared randomly. At the end, it was revealed she was an angel and they could never be together. It was quite beautiful, actually, despite the cliché story.

But the real roots of my discomfort were with Erza. As the play had absolutelAs the play had absolutely not a single boy – except for Reedus, but he was the painter and had less acting talent than a dead fish – and she had to play the boy.

Then, some moron (probably Gray or Natsu) subtly said to the drama teacher, the weirdest guy in the world, I swear he was weirder than my fellow housemates, that since I was a lesbian, I should have no problems kissing another girl and that I could remember my lines better than the face of my mother.

Ichiya (the drama teacher and director of the play) approved.

I was so enraged of that totally unnecessary remark of Gray, who knew well enough I lost my mom, that I kicked his ass. After that, it was official that I left the group.

See how Erza'd affected my life even though she'd barely been in it for more than an hour?

Huh? An hour?

Yes, I actually spoke to her in the first day of school. That conversation made me decide I should quit the gang.

I saw her by lunch, sitting on a bench, alone. Feeling guilty, I walked to her.

"Hey."

"Oh, hello. I hadn't seen you." She smiled kind.

"It's okay. Do you remember me?"

"Of course. You were the one who stepped up for me a couple weeks ago. Thanks for that."

"It was the least I could do. Gray, the dark-haired boy, was going over the line. I'm sorry for what they said."

"It's okay. It happens a lot."

That made me even guiltier, but she said it without any emotion.

"So, your name is Erza, isn't it?"

"Yes, Erza Scarlet."

"Scarlet? Like your hair?"

"Yes. It's actually a nickname an old friend gave me. He said that that way, he'd never forget my name."

"WWhat's your real name then?" I asked curious.

"Erza Scarlet."

"Okay" I said confused. "What happened to that friend? You sound like he's gone." Yes, my attempts at being subtle were quite unsubtle.

She just smiled and averted her eyes. "I guess he forgot."

I didn't understand a thing, but I didn't care. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. That happened a long time ago."

"So, I heard you're going to play the male main figure in the Christmas play?"

"Yes, there were no boys and nobody wanted to do it, so they picked me."

"Well, I have to play in it too, because I punched Gray and Natsu, the other boy."

"Really? What did they get as punishment?"

"Nothing. They got away."

"But didn't they explain it? Or defend you?"

"I… they just ran away, to be honest."

She frowned, but still managed to look beautiful. "They don't sound like good friends."

"They are not." I agreed, to my own surprise.

"Why are they your friends then?"

I had to think about it for a while. I answered honestly. "Because I don't have any other friends."

"I can be your friend." She said brightly. My heart smiled, if you know what that meanse, at her pureness and kindness. Then she frowned again. "Maybe it's better of you don't."

"Why not?"

"Because. But I have to run. I'll see you at the drama class, Lucy."

It wasn't until much later that I knew how she knew my name.

After that and me stepping out of the gang, we met regularly at the repetitions for the play. I didn't really mind it, but it was a lot of work to learn all the lines. I struggled to remember them, to the point where Ichiya exclaimed: "Men! You're the worst actor I've ever had to teach, Lucy. Maybe you could ask Erza for help. The the parfum of your acting would improve, too. Men!"

Erza sweatdropped. Even she couldn't handle Ichiya. She sighed, seemingly unwilling to do it.

"Look, it's fine. I'll just try harder next time." I said, hurt she didn't want to spend more time with me.

"No, I'll help you. But I've got one condition." She said, tensed and with stiff shoulders.

"That is?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't fall in love with me."

I almost laughed. "I won't. I'm not even a lesbian, Erza."

She said nothing, started to practice with me.

That's how it went for a complete month. I'd come by her house each day almost, because time was lessening and I had to get it right.

Makarov watched us carefully, didn't leave us a moment alone. Mostly we'd just sit in their living room and try over and over again.

With her help, I advanced greatly and the meetings after school and drama club didn't even seem necessary anymore, but they were.

Sometimes we talked, and I got to know her and fragments of her past. The friend that gave her her name was Jellal Fernandes, now living far away with amnesia. Her grandfather had a feud with my father. She liked strawberry cake. Makarov wasn't real family, just like a father to her. She didn't know her parents. Her favourite colour was red, although that one was a bit obvious. She liked to see the sunset. She was always ready to help someone who needed it. She was very smart. She had an obsession with armor and weapons. Erza's drawing talents were even worse than mine. I even learned on accident that she read books with content rated M.

All these things combined gave me an insight in her. I understood her. Yet she seemed to try to hold me on a distance each time I approached her. She'd flee, or Makarov would send me away.

I barely saw her during school. She avoided me. But I wouldn't let it happen. It was rare to find a friend such as Erza, and I wasn't planning on letting her go soon.

Then, someone organized a party. I convinced her to come with me.

No Makarov was a problem.

The next time I was at their house – the occasions were getting rarer as she tried harder to avoid me – I quietly knocked on his door.

"Come in." he said. The little, old man was sitting at a desk, reading an old book. "Miss Heartfilia? What can I help you with?" he said surprised. His attitude'd changed during the month I spent a lot of time there. As I'd grown more mature and patient under Erza's influence, so had he grown more patient with me. I quietly suspected that Erza'd talked with him about me.

"I came to ask your granddaughter to come with me to a party, sir." I said as polite as I could.

"A party? My daughter? With you? No, I'm sorry, Lucy, but she can't go. With you or anybody."

"Please, sir. I'll watch over her the entire time. I'll bring her back at eleven o'clock and make sure she's safe."

"But with you?"

"Just as friends, sir. I promise."

Makarov sighed. "I know that, Lucy. But I'm worried what'll happen when it becomes more."

"It won't, sir. I'm not gay."

Makarov nodded. "Even so, I think it's best if you keep your distance from her."

"Can I ask why, sir?"

"You can always ask, Lucy. But I'm afraid only Erza can answer to this, and I don't think she wants to. Separate yourself from her, Lucy. I know you care about her; you've been here often enough." Makarov smiled. "You've gotten quite attached to her, haven't you?"

"Everybody, sir. Erza's been very kind towards everyone. I care for her. Please allow me to take her."

A long silence ensued.

"If you knew what I knew, you'd understand, Lucy. Don't take her with you. Permission refused. Please keep your distance."

I was astonished. How could his attitude have changed so suddenly? He'd been nice to me the last few weeks; now he told me to stay away from his daughter. I didn't understand a thing, but I knew that there was something going on.

I nodded, polite, and walked out. Erza was waiting nervously for me. "And?"

I shook my head, disappointed. Erza sighed, too. "He said that I should take distance from you."

"What?"

"But I can't. you've grown too close to me now, Erza. Even though there are some things about you I don't know, I don't care. I'm your friend and won't step back." I said it with fighting spirit.

"Lucy." Erza whispered, touched. She was on the verge of tears and I had no clue why.

"What? What's wrong? Did I do anything? I'm sorry!"

She embraced me very sudden. Her arms wrapped around my waist, her head buried in my neck. It felt nice.

You know, with nice, I mean, nice, like nice as in…. (Rant coming)

You know when you're outside on a sunny spring day and you spot a butterfly and then you go: Ohh, butterfly and the world stops for a second? Well, it wasn't like that. It was like I spotted a soaring eagle and it was magical and beautiful and I wished it could last forever.

So I closed my eyes, held her as close as I could without squashing her and enjoyed. I don't really remember how long we stood there. Probably too long for a friend's hug.

So finally, she pulled back, without ever releasing her grip and looked at me. Wonder and surprise and uncertainty stood in her eyes. Expectations, pain and guilt, too. Without knowing why, I leaned in.

Very slowly, so I'd be sure she wanted it too, with half-lidded eyes. Her breathing was soft on my lips. I could smell the vague sent of strawberry cake and peppermint tea.

When our lips were an inch apart, I stopped. What was I doing? Why wasn't she stopping me?

But she did, a little too late. She pushe with her hands on my shoulders. I released my grip, fighting hard not to put my arms around her again.

She was breathing heavily and her soft fingers touched her lips. I, too, could still feel the illusion of our touched lips tingle. But that never happened. My heart beat a million times a second.

She looked down, and just as me, she knew that if we looked at each other that moment, we would've kissed.

"I'm going to talk to my dad. Maybe I can convince him to let me go" she said unsure and practically fled.

Slowly, I sank down on a leather sofa. What happened? I'm not attracted to girls, a part of my mind screamed. Why did I do it? Why did I ruin it, another part screamed. I put my head between my hands and groaned, desperately trying to forget about our almost-kiss.

But thanks to the blood racing to my cheeks, my heart pumping faster than ever and the scent of strawberry and peppermint still in my mind, it wasn't easy.

Minutes later, she came out, still blushing, but said she was allowed to go.

"Great!" I said, jumping up. "I'll pick you up at eight. See you then!" I ran out.

I needed to think about this. But I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to run to her and kiss her.

When I looked back, I saw her, unsure of what to do. finally, she smiled.

In that smile, I could see her. I saw who she was, her kindness, her intelligence, her entire personality was that moment obvious to me. She managed to surprise me a lot of times later, but in that one moment, I understood.

And I realized that I was undeniably in love with Erza Scarlet.

I picked her up at said time, nervous and agitated because I didn't know where we stood anymore. I could remember what she said when she promised to help me with the play, "Don't fall in love with me." I had miserably failed at that, but how could I stop it when I got to know her? It seemed like every aspect of her was made to make me fall for her.

I tried to act like nothing happened, but I knew she'd want to talk about it. She'd want to act the mature way. And for the first time I knew her, I pulled a face because of that trade. At the same time, it made me smile.

It was as if now I realized it, I couldn't stop smiling and adoring her. _Stop being so weird, Lucy._

I knocked gently on the wooden door. Makarov opened. He looked frowning at me. "If you dare touch her with one finger in the wrong place, kid, I will know and make sure your life is less worth than my rotting toenail. Got it?"

I nodded maniacally. Erza came out. I got my smile back and offered her the flowers. I knew she'd be happy with them, but it'd also make this seem like a date, so I'd doubted a lot before I'd decided to bring them.

She smiled with big eyes. "Why, thank you, Lucy. They're beautiful." She handed them to Makarov and accepted my hand to lead her to my borrowed car. God knows where Scorpio got it from.

The drive to the party was silent, but it was a nice silent. It was just like before my sudden realization, and just then, it hit me that maybe, just maybe, because it felt so like every other time, that I'd already been in love with her for a long time, but only realized it yesterday.

I fervently spitted through my memories. When did I start to fall for her? When had I noticed how beautiful she was? What strength Erza possessed? I didn't remember. It was like those feelings had always been there, just deeper now.

We arrived at the house. Lights were shining, music was heard and dancing could be felt through the shakings of the ground.

"Why did you take me here? You know I'm not into parties, right?" she sighed.

"I know, I know. I just seized this opportunity for some alone time, just us. We're going to make an appearance and when everybody's seen us – in case your dad asks around – we disappear. Then we'll just lay on a field with a blanket and watch the stars. Or we could go to my home and watch a movie. Whatever you want."

"You did all this for alone time for us?" she asked impressed.

"Yeah." I hesitated. Be mature, Lucy. "I think we need to talk."

Her eyes shadowed, I couldn't decipher her expression, but it definitely wasn't a happy one. "Yes, we do. But later, okay?"

"Sure."

We walked inside and I grabbed her hand with the excuse of not wanting to lose her in the crowd of dancing, talking and kissing teenagers.

Then I saw Gray and Natsu. They saw us, too and made their way to us. A lot had happened, and after that conversation, I realized we were growing up.

At first, I was hostile and protective of Erza. One lame joke and they'd lie on the ground before they could say sorry.

"Gray. Natsu. What do you want?" I asked. Erza gripped my hand tighter to scold me.

Gray and Natsu looked at each other. "We want to apologize." Gray said finaly.

"We behaved very rude and mean and we're sorry for that."

"Yeah, sorry, Lucy, for telling around you're gay."

"I am not gay!"

"Sure, Lucy, sure." Gray pointed at their intertwined hands. Erza let go, looking apologizing to Lucy. She dismissed it with a single wave. Erza smiled and pointed to the drinks. Lucy nodded and looked after Erza as she went. Gray watched their interaction carefully.

Natsu looked down. "I'm sorry for the way things ended between us, Lucy. I never should've treated you that way. But I think our relationship was doomed to fail anyway."

Lucy snorted; "It was doomed the day you saw Lisanna, I think."

Natsu smiled wryly. "And the moment you saw Erza."

"I'm not gay!"

Gray and Natsu became serious.

"Lucy, we've known you our entire lives. I don't know Erza, but I sure as hell can see when someone is in love with someone else."

"Yeah, Luce. Anybody can see it in the way you two interact."

"What do we do then?" Lucy crossed her arms.

"I dunno. You don't do big things, with drama. But if I look at the way you talk and laugh and touch, it's weird, but I think you love each other."

Before she got further, Erza got back with their drinks. Not a moment later, the music changed to a slow. Natsu and Gray took their cups, pushed them together and on the dance floor.

Lucy didn't really mind. She put her arms around Erza's waist and rested her head on the redhead's shoulder. Erza wrapped her arms around Lucy protectively.

They danced and danced and it was wonderful. Almost as close as when they kissed, Lucy lifted her head and looked into Erza's warm eyes. Erza looked back with an intensity as high as Lucy's.

Slowly, Lucy leaned in again. Smiling softly, she put her forehead against Erza's. their noses barely touched.

"Erza." Lucy whispered.

"I…"

Erza broke the embrace roughly, stepped back and looked at Lucy with a pride and grief the blonde couldn't understand. She walked out.

Lucy stood dumbfounded, but quickly followed her. Outside, in the shivering cold, she found her.

"What's wrong? Why did you run away?"

"I knew what you were going to say. I can't do this."

Lucy's heart cracked. Erza didn't love her? But all the signs…?

"I'm not your parent, Lucy. Makarov would never allow it."

Lucy blinked twice. What?

"I can't come and live with you. It'd be impossible. I know you're lonely, but I'm sorry."

WHAT?

Lucy laughed. "That's what you were thinking I was going to say?"

"You weren't?"

Lucy laughed harder, relief washing over her. "Where did you get that from?"

"Makarov told me."

"Oh. Well, okay. I understand."

"Are you mad at me?"

"How could I be mad at you? I'm not, if you come with me to watch the stars."

"Okay."

How could the other girl be so ignorant? Lucy shook her head, still smiling.

"What?" Erza asked, somewhat aggressively.

"Nothing. Just you're funny, that's all."

Erza shrugged. "So, are you excited about the play?"

"I am. I can't believe it's already next Saturday!"

"Me too."

It was silent for a while, each girl thinking about one another. Lucy decided to test the boundaries. "We're friends, right?"

Erza visibly hesitated. "Of course."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"When did you know you were into girls?"

Erza smiled. "I've known my entire life."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes, but I can't really explain. I'm sorry, but I don't know if you'll understand."

"It's okay. I probably wouldn't." I laughed it off.

That night, we didn't talk about anything important anymore. We just got to know each other even better, and I could feel us growing closer with the minute. When it was time, I dropped her off at her house and under the watchful eye of Makarov, she looked at me with sparkling eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. It was so impossibly soft.

She looked strangely at me.

"See you next week." I said.

"Yes, the play. Right, I'll see you there."

Was she blushing? I smiled and drove away slowly. After I got home and was questioned until my patient ran out, I remembered we still hadn't talked about our almost-kiss(es).

Maybe after the play. It'd be bad to mess things up before we had to look in love.

The play was about to start. First, a few minor characters had to do some introduction scene, then it was our turn.

In the dressing room, as only ones left, that is where we shared our first kiss.

I'd slipped in to reassure her, because I knew she was really nervous. "Are you okay, Erza?"

"I'm fine. I can do this. I'll do it." She nodded, more to herself than to me. It was adorable. She was sitting on a chair before a table with mirror. I stood behind her in my elegant white dress that was supposed to represent an angel. She was clothed in brown and blue clothes of a poor boy.

I combed and fiddled with her hair and ears, sometimes massaging her neck so she'd relax. I even took a chair to sit properly.

She groaned. "Ugh, you can do this so good."

"Hmm." I hummed a little in contentment.

"It's a sad story, don't you think?" she suddenly asked, almost making me stop braiding her hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked, finishing her hair, but unwilling to break the contact.

"Of the angel that falls in love with a poor boy. They can't ever be together."

"Why not?" I asked. We both knew this was getting more personal than just our roles.

She turned around, surprised when we were so close. "Do you think they could ever be together, an angel and an ordinary boy?"

"Maybe. If they really loved each other, they would overcome anything." I whispered, looking at her eyes and lips. She did the same.

Erza came closer. "Anything? So…Even if everything would be against them… even if it was doomed… if they truly loved each other… they could be together?" she slowly whispered too.

And Erza was the one that leaned in further. She kissed me with all tenderness and love you could give another human being and never had I felt so loved as when she kissed me.

I kissed back, my hands around her neck naturally, playing with the soft hair at the base of the neck.

I'm very sorry, but my intelligence is not great enough to describe what that kiss did to me. It was stronger and brighter and more beautiful than you could imagine, and I was so happy and content and fulfilled hope flooded through me; it was too much.

Stopping with kissing because you both smile too much is the best feeling in the world. I was crying, because, God, I loved her and she loved me. Emotions so simple but strong flooded through me like through a broken dam.

That moment, our lips still connected, still smiling, still entwined, I swore I would love Erza, I would take care for her, I would do anything to see her happy.

So I pulled back just enough to murmur against her lips: "I love you."

And nothing could've made me happier when she said "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Newcomer in Town**

**Okay, part Two of my first fanfic. This is also the finale, unless I decide to do the whole thing from Erza's point of view, but that might be too much work.**

**Also, I stole a couple of lines from a book I recently read (the story is based on that book) and I do not own it. Nicolas Sparks does.**

**Maybe some of you already recognized it, although I doubt it, but the book is "A Walk To Remember" and if you know the end, it's going to be sad.**

**Please leave a review to help me improve. Also, send me any prompts you want to be written with ErLu pairing. I only watch the anime, so no spoilers from what's after the GMG arc please.**

**Warning: OOCness, yuri, major character death.**

Finally, I realized someone was knocking on the door. Rather loud, if you'd ask me, but it was necessary. I hadn't heard anything and Erza neither.

I parted with her; it was harder than I'd expect, because I missed her already. _Get your head together, Lucy. Time to go on stage._

I looked at her full of regret. She smiled cheekily, still a little hazy from our kiss and I had to admit all I wanted to do was let myself fall on the ground and float away on a cloud to heaven with her.

I focused, but in the back of my head, a ridiculous happy voice was shouting I loved her and she loved me.

I went up on stage and didn't even feel nervous for the play. Everything was perfect. As if the people didn't even exist, I danced through the scenes until Erza came up.

It was the intention that I stood with my back to her and when I turned around, the only thing I had to say was: "You're beautiful."

So when I stood with my back to the left side and I heard people gasp and sigh dreamily, I knew they'd seen her.

I turned around and even I, who saw her merely minutes ago, was stunned. Imagine a beautiful young woman – yes, she was a woman, not a girl – with the softest scarlet hair and eyes that shone with love and happiness until it hurt, in a silky white dress. But what killed me, was her smile.

This poor description is awful, but I don't have any other way of explaining it. With that smile, the whole audience was amazed.

You know how they say it's the inside that makes people pretty? It wasn't like that with Erza. She was so good and kind and happy and beautiful, it was like an aura, and the mental image inside my head fills my eyes with tears.

She was truly an angel.

I remembered I had a line to deliver.

"You're beautiful."

And I think everyone, from Makarov to Erza herself and Natsu, knew how much I meant it.

And I think everyone, from Gray to Ichiya to my loyal caretakers knew I loved her.

The rest of the play was a striking success. With my emotion-filled sentence engraved in their memory, everyone cried in the end, without exception.

When it was over, everybody gave a standing ovation and stormed on the podium to congratulate us. I indulged myself with it, silently looking at Erza and saying I would walk her home. Makarov probably would stay there for hours, but we were tired and after the hysterics had calmed down, we changed, still too happy to stop grinning, although I'm not sure the cause was our kiss or the success.

So, minutes later, we walked down the lane, holding hands. I felt so content. This night was up to then easily the best night of my life.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Erza asked playfully.

"I'm really happy now." I said. "Tonight was the best night of my life."

She winked. "It's not over yet." I blushed furiously at that. She smiled genuinely.

"Just kidding. Makarov will come home and I don't want you to be chased out of the house and never come back, while he'll sue you."

The implications she made, turned my head beet red. She laughed lovely. I turned a little more serious. "But if he wouldn't, would you want to?" I murmured, tightly gripping on her hand.

She stopped laughing and thought for a while. "I think I would. But don't be crazy, we just kissed. I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Okay."

"How about you?" the question surprised me.

"I don't know! Maybe, if you're okay with it. If it's the right timing."

"Okay." We were walking in silence now. It was nice, to put it mildly. I felt calm and collected. Finally, we reached her house.

"Erza? Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

She blinked. "Yes, I'd love to. When should I be ready?"

"I'll pick you up at one o'clock in the afternoon."

"So early?" she asked.

"I want to spend all day with you." I said seriously. She smiled

"I'll see you then." She put her hand on my cheek, stroked it softly and kissed me. My mind was so blown it took a couple seconds to go back to earth. She giggled. I waved, still a little dizzy and turned my back on her to walk home.

I could feel her burning stare and the touch of her lips etched into my soul.

The next day, I knocked on her door. Makarov opened. He saw me and sighed heavily, looking to the ground.

"Erza wants to talk to you. She's up in her room." Worried about the fact I was left in her _room_, and she 'wanted to talk to me". That was never a good sign.

Erza was laying on her bed. Her bedroom was pretty big, with pieces armor and sketches – not hers, I could see at the drawing talent. She sat up and pointed to her bureau chair.

"Have a seat." She said, not even greeting me. She was nervous, I noticed.

She started pacing back and forth, until she abruptly stopped. "You and I, it won't work out. I talked with gramps last night, and he convinced me it is best if we just stay friends. Yesterday was… wonderful." She said, tears starting to show up.

"But you can't love me."

"Why not? I don't understand. Yesterday, you just admitted you loved me too. And that kiss? It proved how we feel about each other." Lucy fought desperately. When everything went perfect, she now pulled back?

"We can be friends, but nothing more." Erza said sternly. But her façade was breaking, I could see it.

"I love you, Erza Scarlet." I whispered.

She broke down and started crying. I hesitantly walked towards her and embraced her carefully, trying to sooth her.

She wiped her tears and apologized, even tried to smile. "Sorry. I'm not a strong person and I tried to this, but I guess I'm too weak not too cry at this.

A memory came back.

_My friends and I were sitting on the square, end of the summer. They were talking about something, but I didn't really pay attention._

"_Crying is for girls." Gray said matter-of-factly._

"_Boys cry too!" Cana Alberona mixed in their discussion._

"_Crying is for weak people, that's why girls mostly cry." Gajeel said bored. This had Levy on her edge._

"_Are you saying girls are weak?!"_

_I noticed a scarlet-haired girl walking on the square. She looked proud and beautiful, but also burdened with something entirely different._

_I thought of my mother, my friends and her. She didn't look like she'd ever cry. _

I smiled and put my forehead against hers. "Crying isn't for the weak." I declared. "It's for those who have been strong for too long."

The truth in my words seemed to burden her even more.

"I love you, Erza. Will you tell me what is wrong?"

She nodded, separating herself from me. We both sat on her bed.

"I'm dying, Lucy."

She had leukemia. She had known it since last summer, but decided to go to school, do the play and so on.

She patiently answered all my questions and after that, I cried my whole heart out. I can still remember her heavy breathing with my head on her lap. She stroked my hairy lovingly, playing with the locks as if nothing was going on.

I sat up straight. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to know, except for gramps. If you only had a few months to live, would you tell everybody? They would treat you different. I don't want, nor need that."

I nodded. I understood. But I was thinking: maybe, maybe… "How long do you have?" I wasn't sure if I wanted the answer.

"A few months. Two, at most. I feel tired lately."

"Maybe if you hadn't done the play…"

"Maybe." She said, grabbing my hand in heartbreaking honesty. "The play was what kept me healthy for that long."

I comprehended what she saying. Next, she asked me a question. "Have you been in love before, Lucy?"

I smiled half, the tear still drying up. "You mean before now?" It was something Loki said I should answer when anyone asked. He was pretty slick with girls.

"I'm serious, Lucy" Erza frowned.

"No, never. Or at least not like this. This is real." I said.

"Why did you fall for me?" she asked curiously.

This time, I was really dumbfounded. What did she mean? I had a thousand reasons to fall for her. Eventually I smiled and simply said: "How could I not have fallen for you?"

How could I not?

I told my caretakers and they immediately sent word that if he didn't come down from the city, he might as well stay there forever. They explained the situation to him and asked for help.

"I don't know if I can offer help that they would accept. Makarov and I have a feud, you know."

"For Mavis' sake, this is not about land and feuds, Jude. This is about your daughter who happens to love a poor girl that is dying. So if you don't want to help her because of that, you might as well deny you love your daughter." Aquarius spat.

Out of all my caretakers, she was the one that was always mad at me. I hadn't expected that.

Eventually, I don't know what Makarov and my father discussed or what he paid for it, but Erza didn't have to go to any hospital.

Next day, Makarov made an announcement and told everyone about it, as Erza was becoming too weak to go to school and wanted to spend time with him.

Gray and Natsu paled visibly, as well as all the other members from the gang and many others. During this year, she was loved and famous through entire Magnolia.

A week later, Gray and Natsu came to her house when I was there too, with a book.

"We wanted to apologize again." Gray said. "We've behaved very incorrectly and are so sorry. If there's anything, anything we can do.. You changed our lives, Erza. Lucy has grown up. I don't think I'll meet another person as good as you, ever." He held back his tears and I guess that he too, was growing up.

"I have something for the both of you. I hope it'll help you." He gave the book to Erza and she leapt through the pages surprised. It was a book full of handwritten quotes, personally picked and written in beautiful calligraphy.

Natsu spoke too, in private with me. "I'm sorry, too, Luce. She's a wonderful person. I get why you chose her over you."

I smiled sadly. "This never really was a matter of choosing, Natsu. You're a bright candle, but Erza is the rising sun."

He nodded and knew it was the truth from our eyes.

On New Year's Eve, I took her to my home and introduced her to my family, all ten crazy people and my father. Later, the two of us were going out for dinner at a fancy place.

"They look like nice people." She commented.

"They are, sometimes. I think they like you." I said. She was satisfied, but his it behind her face.

"I'm happy you have them. You seem lonely now and then."

Lonely? Before I met them, maybe; after that I was just… alone. I don't know if you really understand the difference. Now? With Erza? I was never more complete.

"I'm not lonely. I still have got you." I took her hand gently. She looked sad. We both were wondering for how long.

Dinner was outstanding and when we danced, I felt happy again. Being the only ones, people stared at us a lot, and I think they all saw how we felt and were reminded of how they felt a long time ago.

When we were sitting in her room – I practically lived there now – in the dark, she was holding me. I felt safe and couldn't imagine the night any different.

"Do you have any regrets?" I wondered?

"Regrets? No major ones. Everybody does things wrong sometimes. But I lived a good life; I'd do it over in a heartbeat."

Then I could feel her smile. "I do have one, though. One that can be helped with you."

She rolled on top of me, holding herself up. Moonlight shone on her face and showed me nothing but love and sincerity.

She kissed me again and again and again until I didn't knew what was going on, except that somehow, in our passionate play and curious, wandering hands, we came completely bare against each other. It was both our first time and our enthusiasm made up for our inexperience.

In the aftermath, she embrace me tight and fell asleep, murmuring a soft "I love you."

I thought long after that, stroking her hair until I too, fell asleep.

We often read the book, given by Gray and Natsu, together. It gave us something to do. There were lots of inspiring quotes, and I think I'll never forget the one I I didn't expect to see there. It was a Bible quote.

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

The night we first made love, I decided something. But I needed Makarov's permission for it.

"Lucy. What's the matter?" he asked, looking more tired and worn out than ever.

"I lover Erza, sir. That's why I have a request for you. I need your permission to do it, actually."

I explained my plan and his eyes widened. It took me a long time and a lot of effort to convince him not to kick me out, and an even longer one to convince him to agree to the plan.

My family understood, and I grew closer to them because of that.

So, the next day already when I was with Erza, I asked.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

"Do you want me to be happy?"

"Of course, Lucy. What's this all about?" I was torturing her, I knew it, but I also loved it.

"Can you do something for me?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to…" she frowned. She lost weight again and walking more than two miles exhausted her.

"But if you could, would you do it?"

"Yes, Lucy. I love you."

"I went on one knee, took her hand, kissed it and asked. "Will you marry me?"

She was silent, then said: "Yes!"

She laughed and I laughed and we kissed and a month later, after my birthday, we got married in the same church my parents once married.

It was the best day of my life.

When we said our vows, put the ring on each other's finger and finally kissed, I knew I wouldn't ever think about putting it off.

Maybe you think I married her because she would want to. The cynical with hearts of stone would think I married her because she'd die soon enough. But I didn't. I married her because I loved her and I still do. I married her, because I wanted to declare that love out and proud and say "She is my wife." I married her too, because I knew that the love I felt for her would last forever.

Despite all expectations, she lived another three months and even got healthier for a while. Three blessed months I spent with her. She urged me to make plans for the future, but how could I imagine one without her?

Three months, in which we read the book, collected and donated money, went on dates, talked, laughed, cried together. We did so many things together, grew so close.

I'd like to say she died peacefully, surrounded by loved ones and on a beautiful day, but she didn't.

We were at her house, Makarov away for a short period. All the others were probably in school. It stormed so heavily that no car could ride without causing an accident, and I liked it. It gave us some alone time, and I never thought she'd die then.

She sat on a chair, while I lit some candles. She looked pale, her bones showed and she must've been afraid to die, but she still smiled, while I sat next to her, held her hand.

She kissed me, knowing it'd be the last time. I had no clue she knew and calmly read the poem.

_I close my eyes_

_Only for a moment and the moment's gone_

_All my dreams_

_Pass before my eyes with curiosity_

_Dust in the wind_

_All we are is dust in the wind_

_Same old song_

_Just a drop of water in an endless sea_

_All we do crumbles to the ground,_

_Though we refuse to see_

_Now don't hang on_

_Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky_

_It slips away_

_And all your money won't another minute buy_

_All we are is dust in the wind_

Even before I finished, I knew she was gone. The sadness had yet to reach my heart, but I closed her eyes and looked for a long time at her.

Memories flooded my mind, of who Erza was and everything she'd done for and with me.

It is now forty years later, and since then I might have led another life and become wiser and older, but I will always remember the journey she took me on.

Not with sadness, but with great melancholy I breathe in the air. It was fresh and full of life. I think I even smelled strawberries and peppermint tea.

I closed my eyes and whispered to the sky: "I love you, Erza."

I could almost feel her behind me, her very presence that my soul recognized, I could almost hear her whispering back: "I love you, too, Lucy."

**The End**


End file.
